Kem Udara Wau Pantas
Kem Udara Wau Pantas is an airport in Just Cause 2. Description The name means "Fast Kite Airbase" in Malay. It's possibly the biggest military airport, expanding over most of a small island, making the base is quite a challenge to complete. There's 2 runways, which cross each-other. The base is surrounded by a jungle. It is connected to the mainland by a long bridge, which spans across the sea like a giant toothpick. This means it is quite possible to have Panaun military arrive on the scene if you try and complete the base. The buildings vary in size and stretch across the base, while vertical Fuel Depots can be seen from one runway. This is not the only settlement on the island, as a Communications Outpost, Tanah Raya Timur Mu, resides here as well. Vehicles Most, if not all vehicles there, have jungle camouflage. Note that the military aircraft will never take off again, if you complete the base to 100%. The Bering l-86DP spawns at only 2 airports, and taking them over will make it so that it no longer spawns at either location any more. *URGA-9380 - Near the entrance. *Si-47 Leopard - A single one in the left hanger. Jungle camouflage. *G9 Eclipse - Jungle camouflage in the hangers and gray ones take off at short intervals. *Bering l-86DP - Takes off at short intervals. Jungle Camo scheme. No longer spawns when the airport is 100% complete. *SV-1007 Stonewall - In between the two hangers, close to the north facing runway. *Maddox FVA 45. *AH-33 Topachula - On a landing pad near the center of the base. *MV Quartermaster - To the left of the AH-33 Topachula. *Saas PP30 Ox - In one of the buildings. *GV-104 Razorback- There are two versions here. One with an autocannon, and one with no weapons of any kind. Completion The base has at least 10,000 Chaos points overall, but there's probably thousands more. Many opportunites lie in wait here. At lot of Fuel Depots are situated in groups across the base. Some rarer chaos rewarding objects, like transformers are here as well. *2 Transformers. *15 Fuel Depots. *6 Generators. *2 Broadcast Towers. *2 SAMs. *A lot of Collectable Items. Base uniqueness As this is one of the bases that spawns a Bering I-86DP, it is recognized as quite a strategically important place for the Panauan military. All the better to destroy, eh? For Rico, the base provides a strong foot-hold within the region, especially if you complete the base, therefore rendering the base uninhabited (planes will no longer take off). As the G9 Eclipse is the fastest plane, excluding a fully upgraded Pell Silverbolt 6, you can get around a lot more easily. Although the Bering isnt very useful, it can still be amusing. For one, it makes the biggest crash explosion in the game, matched only by the Aeroliner 474. That is very useful when crashing into large chaos-causing objects, such as Gas Holders or silos. It could maybe be used to take out 4 of the gas dispensers at fuel stations. Also, once the jet engines are activated during take-off, it's powerful enough to toss an AH-33 Topachula across the runway. The base is one of the only places that definitely spawns an SV-1007 Stonewall, the rarest armored car in the game. This armored car is extremely useful for quick detonation of the fuel depots dotted around the base. One more fun thing to do is to drive a car directly in front of the runway. Wait and watch the planes collide with the thick wall of iron! You could try arranging the cars in such a way they will force the plane into a nearby hangar. Either way, usually the end result is a plane veering wildly out of control and careening into nearby buildings. As is the nature of the scripts attached, the planes will keep accelerating, as if they are on the runway. Eventually, they will despawn, either after time or if Rico leaves the area. This airport is also one of the very few in Panau where you can safely land a Bering I-86DP. Video thumb|500px|left|Most of this video takes place there. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Airports